AB Groupe dub
The AB Groupe dub (also known as the "Big Green" dub, Toonami UK dub or Bridge Entertainment dub) was an English dub of films from the Dragon Ball franchise, produced by the French company AB Groupe. History From 2000 to 2003, AB Groupe had produced alternate English dubs of the Dragon Ball franchise for the UK and Canada. These dubs featured voices from Canadian dubbing studios Ocean Productions and Blue Water. AB later decided to produce alternate English dubs of the films and TV specials. However, YTV (Canadian broadcaster of the previous AB Groupe dubs) opted not to broadcast them. YTV, at the time, adhered to a Canadian broadcasting rule which required a certain amount of programming to be produced in the country. Because of this, AB Groupe decided to record their dub in France instead of Canada, which would've likely cost more. These dubs are notorious for having poor voice acting and strange character nomenclature. For example, Krillin is named "Clearin", Bulma is named "Blooma", the Saiyans are called "Space Warriors" and Super Saiyans are called "Super Warriors". The scripts were based on AB Groupe's French dubs of the films. This dub has been nicknamed the "Big Green" dub, after the name Piccolo was given by AB Groupe. DVDs and VHS tapes of this dub were distributed in the UK through Warner Vision in 2003. Only the movies Super Battle in the World, The Strongest Guy in the World and Super Saiyan, Goku were distributed on home video, presumably due to low sales. However, the rest of the movies and TV specials were broadcast on Toonami UK for a marathon in 2005.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TUo5qmckdQ Footage of Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqnoIiTqbSU Toonami UK promo for The Legend of Shenron][https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD3tvSyzHuQ Footage of The Legend of Shenron] The Legend of Shenron, Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle, The Great Mystical Adventure, the first nine Dragon Ball Z movies, the two Dragon Ball Z TV specials and Four-Star Dragonball is the Proof of Courage were all dubbed into English by this particular cast. Bridge Entertainment distributed the nine of the thirteen Dragon Ball Z movies and both TV specials on DVD in the Netherlands. The Danish dub for the Dragon Ball Z movies and the both TV specials were based off this infamous dub, marking the first and only non-English dub to do that "dare" choice. Films/Specials ''Dragon Ball Z'' AB Groupe's English dub of the Dragon Ball Z films/specials was labeled out of order on DVD and VHS in the Netherlands. Some of the titles were changed, but most based on Toei's original English titles for each movie.http://yauncle.net/adc/dbz_ab_set_1.jpg *DBZ Movie 1 - Super Battle in the World (Movie 3) *DBZ Movie 2 - The Strongest Guy in the World (Movie 2) *DBZ Movie 3 - Super Saiyan, Goku (Movie 4) *DBZ Movie 4 - Super Rivals (Movie 5) *DBZ Movie 5 - Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors (Movie 6) *DBZ Movie 6 - Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans (Movie 7) *DBZ Movie 7 - The Burning Battles (Movie 8) *DBZ Movie 8 - Super Guy in the Galaxy (Movie 9) *DBZ Movie 9 - The Father of Goku (Special 1) *DBZ Movie 10 - Gohan and Trunks (Special 2) *DBZ Movie 11 - In Pursuit of Garlic (Movie 1) ''Dragon Ball'' *DB Movie 1 - The Legend of Shenron *DB Movie 2 - Sleeping Beauty in Devil Castle *DB Movie 3 - The Great Mystical Adventure ''Dragon Ball GT'' *DBGT Special - Four-Star Dragonball is the Proof of Courage[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-9IpbbYTfs Toonami UK promo for Four-Star Dragonball is the Proof of Courage] Cast The names of the cast used in this dub has never been disclosed, although it has long been believed that the cast consisted of American and British actors living in France. Some fans have also speculated that members of the cast may have appeared in the animated series Code Lyoko. In 2015, actress Sharon Mann was confirmed as the voice of Krillin in this dubhttps://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/forums/showthread.php?t=15614 as well as other characters, including some adult male characters (e.g. Vegeta's adult form in The Father of Goku sounds the same as his child form). Other voice actors such as Jodie Forrest, David Gasman, Doug Rand and Paul Bandey are also now strongly believed to have appeared in this dub (although they have not been officially confirmed yet). Before he was identified, many people referred to Paul Bandey as the "Old Bastard" (and many still do) due to him sounding quite old and poorly voicing a large number of characters. It was recently revealed that Ed Marcus was also involved in this dub, having voiced some roles that were originally claimed to be performed by Bandey. Some fans have even joked to have found that there was a second "Old Bastard". Even before information for identifying the voice actors started to be determined, Forrest had confirmed her involvement in this dub in a Code Lyoko-themed forum. She said that she had performed the voice of young Gohan.http://lyokofreak.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=253&start=400 Gallery File:51DF6G147WL. SY300 .jpg|An AB Groupe dub DVD of Strongest Guy in the World released in the UK by Warner Vision 01-08-04-bridge1.jpg|An AB Groupe dub DVD of Super Saiyan, Goku released in the Netherlands by Bridge Entertainment dbz_ab_set_1.jpg|Big Green Dub DVDs Dragon Ball Z Pursuit of Garlic Big Green Dub.jpg|DVD menu for In Pursuit of Garlic Dragon Ball Z - Movie 2 - The Strongest Guy in the World.jpg|DVD menu for Strongest Guy in the World Dragon Ball Z - Movie 3 - Super Battle in the World.jpg|DVD menu for Super Battle in the World Dragon Ball Z - Movie 4 - Super Saiya, Son Goku.jpg|DVD menu for Super Saiyan, Goku Dragon Ball Z - Movie 5 - Super Rivals.jpg|DVD menu for Super Rivals Dragon Ball Z - Movie 6 - Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors.jpg|DVD menu for Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors Dragon Ball Z - Movie 7 - Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans.jpg|DVD menu for Super Battle of the Three Super Saiyans Dragon Ball Z - Movie 8 - The Burning Battles.jpg|DVD menu for The Burning Battles Dragon Ball Z - Movie 9 - Super Guy in the Galaxy.jpg|DVD menu for Super Guy in the Galaxy Dragon Ball Z - TV-Special 1 - The Father of Goku.jpg|DVD menu for The Father of Goku Dragon Ball Z - TV-Special 2 - Gohan and Trunks.jpg|DVD menu for Gohan and Trunks Trivia *The original Japanese soundtrack by Shunsuke Kikuchi was retained, although the Japanese opening "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" and Japanese insert songs were occasionally replaced with instrumental mixes. *AB Groupe's previous English dub done with Ocean often avoided words such as "kill" (presumably due to pressure from broadcasters Toonami UK and YTV). However, such terms are used freely in this dub, despite the fact it was also aired on Toonami UK. See also *Speedy dub References Category:English dubs Category:Dubs